Present bath-tubs are known which have an overflow valve fitted with a rotary knob at the foot end, which knob via a cable or linkage located behind the bath wall actuates a discharge valve provided on the bottom surface of the bath. Known structures have the disadvantage that parts of the valve or its actuating members project inwardly from the wall of the bath and thereby make leaning against this wall uncomfortable to a user. There is, further, the requirement when bathing two children to sit them facing each other at opposite ends, each child being able to lean against one end wall of the tub.